1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to leggings, and in particular to a novel combination of features which when incorporated provide improved warmth, comfort, and ease of use over prior leggings, and in particular for children.
2. Description of the Background
Small children should be protected from cold and winter weather on all portions of their body to prevent discomfort and illness. This is particularly difficult for children wearing trousers or skirts. Frequently, the movement of an active child causes socks to fall around the ankles, and trousers and skirts to ride up, which exposes the ankles and lower legs to cold and winter weather. The distinct ways in which small children are carried in infant car seats and strollers also aggravates the problem of exposing the ankles and legs of small children to the elements.
Some fashions for children compensate by using elastic or closures at the ankles. Elastic can engage the extremities of the child too tightly and cause discomfort or chafing. Closures such as buttons and hook and pile fasteners are not desirable esthetically. It is desirable to protect these areas of a child's body without having to change his or her clothes, and without having to remove his or her shoes. A solution to this problem should also be compatible with seating in an infant car seat or a stroller.
The unique advantages of synthetic fleece material, also known as spun fleece material or polar fleece material, are well described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,630 to Hale, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,837 to Otto, et al., and will only be summarized here. Synthetic fleece is a lightweight, breathable, cushioning, and quick drying material that is well suited to retaining warmth and imparting comfort. It is amenable to waterproofing treatments and can be used by itself or as a liner to a garment with a weather resistant shell. Because of these advantages, spun fleece is now commonly used in many forms of outerwear. It is disclosed for use in a sock in the above mentioned references, but nowhere in the prior art is synthetic fleece material disclosed to protect the stocking and shoe from the elements, or to protect the extremities of a child in particular.
Leggings made of knit material and designed to be worn as a stocking and engage the lower leg and foot along its length are well known in the prior art. Such leggings are not designed for use over the shoes and stockings of the wearer. Leggings made of wool or flannel material are also known in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,812 to Harmsen. These leggings do not employ synthetic fleece material for comfort and do not expose the bottom of the shoe for walking.
Protective devices such as gaiters made of waterproof material to protect the shoe, ankle, or lower leg, such as U.S. Pat. No.4,713,895 to Vallieres, are also known in the prior art. Such waterproof gaiters provide no protection from the cold, are not amenable to ornamentation, and require attachment means to be permanently affixed to the shoe. They are primarily directed to preventing water from entering the shoe upper, or for other protective purposes.